


The Darkest Caress

by Harajukubarbi



Category: book/literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harajukubarbi/pseuds/Harajukubarbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torin is a man possesed.Bound by the demon of disease,he is forbidden to know even the slightest brush of anothers skin against his own unless he releases a plague upon mankind.But when he lays eyes on Iyana a bad girl with an attitude, tough exterior to match,and a soft spot buried somewhere deep.She makes him want to give in to every craving he's trained himself never to hope for again,because the last time he gave in to that weakness an innocent girl and a lot of other people lost their lives.Iyana has always been something of a loner,she'd had plenty of friends over the years but most were superficial.There are only two who are constant,Ashlyn Darrow a human female with suernatural abilities whom saved her butt once.And Decimus a mysterious vampire who has loomed in the shadows for a long time,tho she has never fully trusted him or known his interest in her,he is the only one of her kind she knows.When Ashlyn whom Iyana considers her only family goes missing,Decimus is only to happy to point her in the right direction and offer any other aid she may need for a price of course.Iyana just hopes it's not to high a price to pay later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAP. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this work is for one of my favorite authors Gena Showalter i needed Torin's book this bad.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+work+is+for+one+of+my+favorite+authors+Gena+Showalter+i+needed+Torin%27s+book+this+bad.).



> my newest obsesssion The Lords of the Underworld by Gena Showalter.This is my version of Torin's-my favorite lord-book i've only read up to the sixth book but there's already cameo then whoever this pointy eared chick is.Can't have that now can we.

The Darkest Caress  
A fan-fiction story derived from Gena Showalters’ Lords of the Underworld series written by Jasmine Cole-Demember.

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

“Finally” Iyana huffed impatiently, as the gorgeous muscled man crossed the street in front of the café she was using for surveillance today. She dumped the contents of the glass she’d been pretending to sip from into the trash-she hated to waste it. It had taken too long to string together enough Hungarian to order, but didn’t want the hassle later- put it down with a thud on the table and stood to leave. Before exiting she placed her Gucci shades on her face and though it was rather balmy in Budapest this time of year shrugged into her denim jacket. As she left the café and followed the man down a street scarcely lined with trees, she was grateful for both accessories, which provided her some protection from the sun. Putting her hands in her jacket pockets and wrapping the lapels closer too her body, too minimize the powerful daystars contact with her skin. Iyana could only hope she didn’t look too noticible. Keeping her target-Paris- in her sights was easy. His multicolored hair with locks of blonde, black, and brown stood out among the crowd her eyes now swept looking for any hint of the man’s friends. Two weeks Iyana had been in Budapest, and for two weeks night and day she’d lurked the city streets. Watching and questioning the locals about the men who lived in the fortress on the hill. She’d heard stories about them being angels and the donations and miracles they were responsible for, and some about them being demons and the destruction they’d caused primarily to the nightclub that had been in town. But the stories she found most intriguing were the ones told to her by countless, lovesick, beautiful young girls about this man. All of the stories were about how great a kisser he was, how generous he was as a lover, and how they all yearned for more than one night. Combining these stories and the info Decimus’ contacts had dug up, she’d deduced Paris carried the demon of Promiscuity he has to bed a differant woman every day or lose his strength and would be her best bet to getting inside that fortress. These men are skilled fighters- Decimus had warned her- and very dangerous; you must be careful young one. He’d told her the men that resided in the fortress were Lords of the Underworld. Immortal warriors and personal guards to the king of Greeks Zeus, but thousands of years ago their arrogance had been their downfall. They stole and opened Pandora’s box, releasing demons so bad ass not even hell could hold them-which is why they were put in the box in the first place-. As punishment for their crimes the warriors were kicked from the heavens, and forced to house demons such as Death, Misery, Lies, and yup Promiscuity inside their own bodies. Iyana watched as Paris took a quick turn off the main street and down a side alley. Slowing her gait she reached the corner her target had turned, and took a seemingly casual glance around the building. Just in time to see him enter through a side door. As she stalked down the alleyway and approached the door, Decimus’ warning fluttered through her mind again. She paused for a second and considered not following. She didn’t know the layout of the warehouse, therefore wouldn’t know what she’d be walking into either. But if she didn’t follow she knew she’d never get a better chance. In all the time she’d watched the fortress Paris descended the hill the least, and when he did never was he alone. Either a fanatically tattooed or a hideously scarred,and equally large warrior would accompany him. For her plan to work she defiantly needed Paris alone, she wanted to plant a few seductive suggestions in his mind and have him guide her right through his front door. She smiled knowingly, the reason for her hesitation forgotten. Demons or not these men were going to suffer by her hand, they’d taken what didn’t belong to them and she was determined to get it back. Easing the door open she glanced over her shoulder and stealthily slipped inside. She kept her hand on the door until it shut with a silent thud. The lights were dim in the warehouse, casting shadows against the many wooden crates stacked to the ceiling. Paris was nowhere in sight. Slowly she walked forward sweeping her gaze from left to right. As she turned to walk down a narrow space between the crates, a man’s guttural voice froze her feet in place. “ Who are you? And why are you following me?” he growled. Shit! Iyana thought, she’d hoped to keep the upper hand and not be taken by surprise. Obviously perfection was too much to ask for. Slowly she turned towards him while reaching up to remove her shades, she didn’t need to her vision was just as sharp with the tinted plastic on as it was with them off. “ I’m a tourist and I got a little lost- she responded in her best awestricken damsel impersonation- I saw you and thought-” “ Thought what?” he interrupted gruffly. Menace was etched into every feature of his beautiful face and and hostility dripped from every words syllable. His tone was really starting to grate Iyana’s last nerve; she’d never reacted well to acrimony. “There will be no more of that,” she said lowering her voice to a husky murmur. “I need your help Paris, and your going to give it.” She said straining to keep the ice out of her voice. He started blinking rapidly trying to resist her intrusion on his mind. But already his gaze was becoming more and more unfocused. Looking at him closely now, she could tell he’d been drinking. She smiled again. This is going to be easy as pie. Mind control was one of the few abilities she possessed, and her favorite by far. “Okay” Paris finally replied, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Just as she was about to speak and give him further instruction. Someone else did. “ Mind on the task at hand Paris.” Iyana broke eye contact with Paris releasing him from his trance, as the sound of flapping wings drew her attention towards the rafters. Double shit! She cursed under her breath as she caught sight of Paris’ surly head to toe tatted and now winged friend. They knew she’d been watching them and had lead her into a trap, dame eagerness to hell. “ Now now boys I don’t know what you two have going on, but I just got a little turned around.” She chortled backing away from them slowly, barely even breaking a sweat. She knew even though the score was two to one, she’d win any fight that would occur. “ Then what the hell was that Jedi mind trick you just performed on me.” Paris sneered at her as the other man landed beside him, shook two daggers from the sleeves of his shirt and gripped them tightly. That was her queue. Quick as lightning she slipped two daggers of her own from her jacket lapels, and tossed them at both men’s hearts. Before either weapon reached its target or they could react. She dove behind a stack of crates, rolled to her feet, and began zigzagging her way through the maze of boxes. Just as easily she could have retreated from the warehouse, barreled back down the alleyway, and blended into the crowd outside. But just as before she wasn’t going to run, she was far to close. Iyana heard one of the men give a vehement curse, bulls eye she thought grinning widely. Stopping her silent footfalls, she kneeled to pull back her pant leg. By-passing the additional blades strapped to her ankle, Iyana pulled the semi-automatic that was taped to her calf free. So meticulous she was about her weapons she didn’t even pause to check the magazine. With out hesitation she cocked the gun and heard the bullet slide into the chamber. Obediently waiting for orders.. “ Seems like this bait has some skill with a blade. Sounds like your type of girl ah Aeron.” She heard one of them grunt. Paris she realized already recognizing the melodic undertones in his voice. “ We will put her skill to the test soon enough.” The other- Aeron- grumbled. Iyana didn’t even have time to sneer at the comment before she heard the rustle of wings again. She knew they were going to come at her from two directions. Aeron would come from above, while Paris weaved his way through the maze towards her from below. She’d have to make the first move. Pulling a silencer from her boot she placed it over the barrel of the gun and twisted it into place. As she ran toward the nearest wall, leaving the cover of boxes behind, she raised the gun towards the rafters. Just as Aeron soared into her crosshairs, the sound of automatic gunfire blasting it’s way through the back of the warehouse caught her attention. “ What now?” she growled pressing her back against the wall, and swinging the gun in the destructions direction. “ Hunters” Aeron spat from above as if the word were an expletive. When Aeron’s gaze leveled on her again she already had her weapon trained between his eyes. When she saw them shift just to her right, she turned automatically finger already squeezing the trigger. “ Argh” a man screamed before dropping to the cement, already dead. Immediately another followed him, dressed in identical camouflage fatigues and heavy artillery. Unlike his friend who received two pops to the chest, Iyana shot this man exactly were she was going to shot Aeron. Square in the bridge of his nose. When no one else came around the corner, she looked back to the ceiling but no longer was Aeron there. Cursing under her breath she leapt into action, heading back through the maze towards the side door. No longer were the odds in her favor. Yelps of pain and roars of fury could be heard all around her as the warriors battled with the intruders. Who had thrown yet another hiccup in her plan, but were supplying a dame good distraction. As she emerged from the cover of the crates once again, a volley of bullets were sprayed in her direction. One cartridge knocked her 9mm from her hands, while another ripped through her right knee and grazed her left chin as it continued on it’s path. More from shock than pain her knee buckled, and she stumbled already reaching for a dagger at her ankle. Regaining her balance she strides towards the gun wielding man, she wanted to stab him to pieces. Before she could lose control however, she forced her feet to stop and simply toss the blade end over end. Lodging it into his carotid. “ No. Dad!” a pained wail bellowed from behind her. “ Demon whore” a young man yelled with disdain and despair fighting for dominance in his voice. “ What did you call me?” Iyana quizzed icily once she’d turned. “ You heard me” he replied then shot her. The sting of the first bullet surprised her causing her to stumble backwards. The bullet slammed into her shoulder mangling muscle and bone, as it dug its way out of her back. Her eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the mans weapon. It was hers she realized as two more bullets rocked her, sending her tumbling to her knees. “ You killed my father, now I’m going to kill you” the man spat adding another vile name. He slowly approached her a sinister smile touching his dried chapped lips. “ This is going to feel good- he continued now holding the gun only inches from her head- nothing was ever said about killing one of the demons doxies.” Iyana growled as she gathered what strength she did have- after being defeated by a human no less - and propelled herself at him. Knocking the gun from his grasp and shoving him against the metal wall. “ I am not a whore, or a doxy. - She huffed wrapping her fingers around the man’s throat- I am Iyana, not that it will serve you much purpose now mortal.” Iyana squeezed the man’s windpipe until his large brown eyes bulged, and when his olive skin showed traits of cyanosis she got nose to nose with him. ‘ You love your daddy so much, join him then” she snarled before snapping his neck and allowing his body to crumble at her feet. As she backed away from the corpse she began to sway on her feet; no please not here she thought. Just as she dropped like potatoes herself. The ammo that had been in her gun were hollow point bullets, designed for maximum destruction. They wouldn’t kill her but they’d sure as hell make regeneration a lot harder. Just before she face planted strong rough hands clasped her shoulders, “ Woman. How badly are you hurt?” Aeron asked gruffly dragging her to her feet. She looked at him her pupils narrowing to slits, so badly she wanted to beat him, stab him, hell bite him even. But a weak mumble of “ what … have you done … with my sister?” was all she could manage before she knew only oblivion.


	2. one

**ok so with this book i think i'm gonna skip thru most of the lords battles with the hunters and their search for the artifacts -because im sure i can't do Gena's imaginaton any justice- and just stick to the love part after all that's why u read romance novels anyway**


End file.
